The Suite Life on Deck Season 3: My Version
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: The gang is back for a loads of more surprises. This was an English project. I got  a 90% on it. I wrote the Suite Life up to Season 4. This is sort of leading up to The Suite Life two part finale I wrote already on the site. Plz enjoy.
1. 301 Seniors

The Suite Life Season 3 My Way

_**HEY GUYS! THIS IS NOT JUST ANY REGULAR FANFICTION STORY. THIS YEAR IN ENGLISH WE WERE ASKED TO WRITE EPISODES FOR OUR FAVORITE TV SITCOMS. SUPRISE SURPRISE MINE WAS THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK. EACH CHAPTER WILL BE ONE EPISODE. I WROTE FOUR SEASONS AND GOT AN OVERALL GRADE OF 90%. NOT BAD. NOT BAD AT ALL. NOW PLEASE ENJOY, OH AND CODY AND BAILEY NEVER BROKE UP IN THE SEASON 2 FINALE, SO THEY'RE STILL TOGETHER FOR THIS ONE. THIS IS SORT OF THE PREQUEL TO THE TWO PART SUITE LIFE FINALE I ALREADY WROTE. **_

_**#301: SENIORS**_

Scene 1: Sky Deck 

Zack and Cody Martin finally walked onto the Sky Deck. They have been gone for another summer and they really missed their home. The Martin twins were now 18 and they were enjoying their teenage lives. Their mom had willingly let them come back since they surprisingly found out that she had actually enjoyed them being away. As they walked onto the Sky Deck they realized they were once again docked in Germany.

"Can you believe it Codester? One more year of sea school and we're done." Zack said as he picked up his student manual.

"I know. I can't wait." Cody said.

"Welcome back seniors to another new and exciting year at Seven Seas High!" Ms. Tutwiler greeted.

"Hey guys!" The rich hotel heiress greeted.

"London hey!" Zack said as he hugged her.

"So did you two miss me while I was in Paris for the summer?" She asked.

"I have to admit. The Tipton wasn't the same without you." Cody said smilng.

"Yeah I know." London said. "Look. Daddy said I have to get rid of some shoes..."

"And let me guess, you want us to take care of it?" Cody asked.

"No sillies, I have Woody and Marcus taking care of that. I need you two to clean out my closets with all my clothes and put in these new ones." London said as a pile of clothes were wheeled in on a wheelbarrow.

"But london, you do realize that Bailey will be back this year right?" Cody said.

"Exactly, the more space for my clothes, the less space for hers." She said as she walked away.

OPENING

Scene 2: Sky Deck 

Cody had been sipping on his smoothie. His towel boy position was given to someone else. He had since found out over the summer that he had been offered a job at the ship's restaurant. Cody was super excited.

"Cody I'm back!" Bailey said as she made her way from the starcase.

"Bailey!" Cody said as he spun her around. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Good thing you called though. I don't know how long I could have gone not hearing your voice." She said.

"Well, we're back now, and that's all that matters." Cody said as e hugged her.

"Attention all Seven Seas High Students classes begin in just 30 minutes." Ms. Tutwiler announced.

"Well, lets go then. You know I hate being late." Bailey smiled as her and Cody walked hand in hand.

On the other side of the Sky Deck Marcus, London and Woody have made their entrance. Since they were about ready to head on over to the submarine, they had a bunch of boxes in their hands.

"O.k. guys. Now I need you all to put as many shoes into these boxes and take them out of the sub for me. I gotta go check on that twin who looks like Cody who isn't smart." London stated walking off.

"Will she ever learn that his name is Zack?" Marcus asked.

"I doubt it." Woody sighed.

As Marcus and Woody walked off, Ms. Tutwiler and Mr. Mosby had made their entrance onto the Sky Deck. They were carrying many packages and letters.

"Mosby are all of these letters for the seniros?"

"Yes Ms. Tutwiler. Believe it or not all of those hooligains are graduating." Mr. Mosby replied as he set the letters down on a folding table.

"I know. It seems like the time seriously flew by when they were on board." Ms. Tutwiler said as she organized all of the letters according to her students.

"I'm just so proud of them." Mr. Mosby stated.

Ms. Tutwiler patted his hand as she walked off.

SCENE 3: CLASSROOM

A classful of stucents are sitting around chatting excitedly about the upcomming year on board the ship. They couldn't believe it. They were graduating. Cody and Bailey were dying to find out if they had both been accepted into Yale. They had hopes and dreams of going to the same college.

"Good morinning class." Ms. Tutwiler said hapily.

"Good morning Ms. Tutwiler." Everyone said.

"Now as you all know, college applications have officially been sent in." Ms. Tutwiler said hapily.

"Oh dear." Addison said.

"O.k. those are the shortest words that ever came out of that girls mouth." Bailey whispered to Cody as Cody couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Now all of you are desperate to find out if you have made it into the schools of your choice." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"I'm just excited to get out of here." Travis the new kid said while everyone else agreed.

"Thank you Travis." Ms. Tutwiler said enthusiastically.

"Now please read over your acceptance packages and have an answer by the end of semester one." Ms. Tutwiler said.

She began to hand everyone elses out. When she was done, everyone gasped. Cody and Bailey didn't recieve their

"That's odd." Cody stated.

"It sure is. Ms. Tutwiler are you sure that you didn't drop any of the registrations anywhere?"Bailey asked.

"I'm positive I have every single one." Ms. Tutwiler said while looking through the boxes.

"Oooh...you guys are in trouble..." London said.

"London, please these are the smartest two people on the ship there has to be an explanation." Ms. Tutwiler said. "Oh yeah. You two have a meeting with me and Mr. Mosby right after school in the conference room please be on time."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other worriedly. They had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Don't worry you two will be in for quite a surprise." Ms. Tutwiler smiled as she walked away.

"What the heck?" Cody said a little scared.

COMMERCIAL

Scene 4: London's Closet

Since Zack had no classes until the next day, Zack was a little pre-occupied with the task of putting all of Londons new clothes into the closets. A pile of Londn's old cothes were all over the floor.

"Hey Zack how's it going?" London said walking into the very confined space.

"London I swear people would mistake this as a shopping mall if this wasn't in a closet." Zack said as he poked his head out from under a pile of clothes.

"Zack this is no time to play hide and seek! We need some serious business to take care of." London said.

"London I wasn't playing hide and seek your old clothes pile was so huge it all ended up ion the floor and I fell off the shelf." Zack explained.

"Oh please lets not blame the clothes for your clumsiness." London said Zack just rolled his eyes.

"Can we please get back to work?" Zack asked.

"O.k. Let me shut the door so we can work privately."

"No London dont..." Zack began to say but to no avail as the closet door was alreayd locked.

"What's the matter?" London said.

"You locked us in!" Zack screamed.

"Seriously?" London asked.

"yes seriously...and...you know...that...I...am...very...claustrophobic." Zack said as he started to breathe heavily.

"What?" London asked.

"Never mind just get us out of here." Zack said.

"Oh look there's a handle."

"London we're locked from the... London what are you doing?"

"Trying to turn the..." Since London was turning the handle really hard, the handle came right off of the door.

"London I am going to kill you." Zack said as he began whacking her in the head with a high-helled shoe.

Scene 5: The Shoe Submarine

Woody and Marcus were now almost complete. London had instructed one of the subamirne engineers to let them out when they were done.

"Finally we're done." Marcus said as he carried many of the boxes.

"How many shoes must one girl have?" Woody asked.

"Girls. They could be a serious pain sometimes." Marcus said. Marcus began knocking on the door. "Excuse me...excuse me sir please let us out?"

"Was sagen Sie? Sprechen Sie Ausländer? Ich verstehe ein Wort Ihr nicht sagend.(What are you saying? Are you speaking alien? I don't understand a word your saying. )"

"What is he saying?" Woody asked.

"Sir do you speck english?" Marcus asked.

"Ich weiß noch was Ihr nicht sagend (I still don't know what your saying)"

"Marcus, we're docked in Germany right?" Woody asked.

"Yes. What's your point?"

"The point is this dude is german and we're not..."

"Oh no..." Marcus said as he began to turn blue.

"Frau London stellte mich an, um Sie Kerle in hier zu behalten (Ms. London hired me to keep you guys in here)" The guard began to say.

"He's saying something about London." Woody said.

"London England? What does that have to do with anything?" Marcus asked.

"Frau London bezahlte mir 3 Millionen $, um Sie im Schuh-Unterseeboot zu behalten, so dass endgültig ist! Keiner kommt heraus!(Ms. London paid me $3 million to keep you in the shoe submarine so that is final! No one is getting out)" The guard said.

"He is not one happy camper now is he?" Woody asked.

"You think?" Marcus asked.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Scene 6: The S.S. Tipton Conference Room

Cody and Bailey are sitting around a round table with Mr. Mosby, Ms. Tutwiler, and two guys wearing suits.

"I'm sorry who are the guys?" Cody said.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for not introducing ourselves. I am Headmaster Cannon. Dean of Admissions at Oxford University in London England."

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Bailey and Cody said as they stood up to shake their hand.

"Now this is what I wanted to talk to you two about." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"yes. We were very impressed with your test scores and are aware that you two are the top students. Also, your brother Zack is a potential scholar in the medical ward with you guys."

Mr. Mosby and Ms. Tutwiler each spit out their drinks leaving Cody and Bailey drenched. Cody accidentally choked on his saliva while Bailey almost fainted on the floor.

"I'm sorry...what?" Cody said. "My brother is eligable to go to one of the most famous universities in the world?"

"Are you sure it's not another Zack?" Bailey asked.

"Zachery Julian Martin is that correct?" Headmaster Cannon asked.

"Oh dear god it is him." Cody said.

"According to the student chart..." Mr. Cannon said shoving the charts in front of all of them to see. "Mr. Martin has completed all of the requirements to be eligeable, and he has completed his biology, chemestry, and physics classes with B's and A's. Not to mention his volounteer experience at the hospital." Mr. Cannon said.

"But what a second here. Cody tutors him in the sciences, and he drags him to the homeless shelter." Mr. Mosby said.

"I guess it all pays off." Cody said.

"Very true. Now you three don't need to give me an answer yet. I expect your answers by January thoough." Mr. Cannon said.

"Thank you for the meeting Mr. Cannon we will be in touch." Mr. Mosby said as the men walked out of the room."

"Wow!" Everyone in the room stated it was a complete shock for all.

"I gotta go check on London and Zack." Cody said as he made his way to their dorm.

Scene 7: London's Shoe submarine

Marcus and Woody were banging on the top of the submarine trying to convince the guard that they were ready to emerge from the thing.

"Können Sie bitte Maul halten?(can you please shut up ?)

"What on earth is he saying?" Marcus said.

"Beats me."Woody said.

" Wenn Sie, die Kerle nicht verschließen, ich dorthin persönlich eingehen und Sie werde ruhig sein lassen. Jetzt würde Sie, das mögen?(If you guys don't shut up I will personally come in there and make you be quiet. Now would you like that? )" The guard asked furiously.

"What is he saying?" Marcus said.

As soon as he said those words the guard opened up the entrance jumped in and simply tazed the boys with is tazer.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Scene 8: London and Bailey's Room

Cody searched around the room looking for his twin and the rich hotel heiress.

"London. Zack? Buddy? Where are you guys?"

From inside the closet London had awoken from her slumber.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Zack.

"It's Cody!" Zack said as he began banging on the closet door.

"Cody! Cody in here!"

Cody began to pull the closet door open and was immediately hugged by zack.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to die in there." Zack said.

"Is everything all right?"

"it will be. I just need someone who knows German to convince the guard to let Marcus and Woody out of the shoe submarine." London said.

"I know German." Zack said.

Huh?' Cody and London asked surprised.

" Ich sagte, dass ich weiß, wie man German spricht(I said I know how to speak German)"

"Lets go then." London said as the three friends ran out of the room.

Scene 9: Sky Deck

Zack, London, and Cody were running around the Sky Deck. They needed to get Marcus and Woody out of there as soon as possible. But unfortunately they were sidetracked.

"Just the kids I wanted. to see." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"Ms. Tutwiler please we're in a big hurry." Cody began to say.

"Kids, Kids this will only take a second. I just need your help in decorating the Sky Deck for the Welcome Back Dance this afternoon."

"I guess it won't hurt to lend a helping hand." Zack began to say.

FOUR HOURS LATER...

"O.k. Cody I'm going to need you.."

"Stop this already!" Cody said. "I need to help my friends who are trapped in the submarine being guared by a German security guard!"

"Wow Cody. We are related after all" Zack said giving his brother a fist pound.

"Come on we really don't have time!" London said as everyone else began running with her.

Scene 10: The docks

All of the gang was now on the gang plank. They could see that the sub was still surfaced but the guard was sitting right on top of the opening.

"Zack London do your magic." Cody said as he pushed them towards the submarine.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich ... Herr... Ich glaube, dass Sie zwei meiner Freunde in dort haben...(Excuse me...sir...I believe you have two of my friends in there...)" Zack began to say.

"Ja wie ist Ihr Punkt?(yeah what's your point?)" The guard began to say.

"Zack translate for me." London began to say. Zack nodded.

"Look, sir my daddy is your boss."

"Sehen Sie Herr aus, mein Vati ist Ihr Chef" Zack began to say.

"So?" The guard began to say.

"If you disobey any of my orders, I will be sure to have you reported and dayy will send you to the Swiss Alps where you will learn to tame a goat."

""Wenn Sie einige meiner Ordnungen missachten, bin ich sicher, Sie anzeigen zu lassen, und dayy wird Ihnen nach den schweizerischen Alpen senden, wo Sie lernen werden eine Ziege zähmen."Zack began to say.

"Who knew your brother could speak German?" Bailey said while Cody simply giggled.

"Ich will nicht einen bekommenen zähmen. Zustimmungs zustimmung können sie frei sein. Ich bekomme die 3 Millionen $ obwohl Recht? (I don't want to tame a got. O.k. o.k. they can be free. I get the $3 million though right? )"

"He's asking if he can keep the three million you paid him London." Zack said.

"here you go." London said as she handed him a wad of cash.

" Ich bin reich! Mama kann schließlich einen Mann finden!(I'm rich! Mom can finally find a husband!)" The guard said running off.

Marcus opened up the port and hugged his friends.

"Thank you so much. And remind me never to go into that shoe submarine again." Woody said as the two ran off.

"What did he say after he ran off?" Cody asked.

"He said that he's rich and his mom can finally find a husband."

Everyone just shuddered at that thought.

Scene 11: The Sky Deck

The theme for the Back To School Dance was a romantic night in Italy. So the Sky Deck was decorated ot make it look like they were in Rome.

"Cody it's so beautiful." Bailey said as she walked in holding Cody's hand as they walked towards the center of the room.

"I know right?" Cody said amazed.

"Hey kids. Enjoying the party?" Ms. Tutwiler asked.

"The Sky Deck looks amazing Ms. T. Good job!" Cody said.

In the background Hannah Montana's One in a Million could be heard.

"Bails, it's our song!" Cody said exictedly.

"What do you know?" Bailey said giggling as Cody led her to the center of the room.

"You know Cody, I feel so glad that I found you." Bailey said as she laid her head on his shoulders as they slowdanced.

"I know. And we have another year of adventures right up ahead." Cody said kissing her forehead.

The couple continued to dance the night away under the stars.

THE END.


	2. Episode Guide

THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK SEASON 3: MY WAY EPISODE GUIDE (SEASON 3)

TERRIBLY SORRY I SHOULD HAVE PUT THIS BEFORE. MAKE THIS AS A REFERENCE WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY. I WILL DO THE SAME THING WHEN I WRITE SEASON 4

#301: Seniors:

It's officially the start of a new semester for the gang. Cody and Bailey are in for the shock of their lives. Meanwhile Zack and London get trapped in a closet while taking her old clothes out. Meanwhile, Woody and Marcus are trapped in London's shoe submarine which is being held guard by a German Security Guard.

#302: College Bound:

Zack reveals to Cody and Bailey that he already accepted their college offer. Now decisions must be made. Meanwhile Marcus gives London some career advice.

#303: Mom on Deck

Carrie returns on board the S.S. Tipton with shocking news! She's engaged to another man!

#304: Daddy?

The twins meet their potential father James. They find out he is rich, and is very kind to their mother. But when Cody comes across him kissing some other woman he will do anything to stop the wedding from happening.

#305: The plans

Cody devises a plan for the trio to be able to stay in London. Cody found a loft online and they pitch in and raise enough money to buy the loft. Meanwhile, wedding plans for Carrie's wedding are announced and everyone is getting a bad vibe from James.

#306: Confirmation

Cody confesses and says that he caught James kissing someone else who wasn't their mom. Everyone is mad and will do anything to stop the wedding.

*#307: Boston Homecoming (Part 1)

The gang returns home and finds out that The Tipton is about to be torn down without Mr. Tipton's permission. London convinces them that this is their home and they have no right to tear it down. The workers agree that it was a stupid idea and apologize.

*#308: Boston Homecoming Part 2:

Cody tells James that he knows everything and he will not allow the wedding to happen. James locks Cody in a closet. Meanwhile with one hour before the wedding everyone is present except for Cody. Zack and Bailey begin to fear the worst.

*#309: Boston Homecoming Part 3

Cody is freed from the closet and dashes towards the ballroom to stop the wedding. He reveals the video of James kissing another girl and Carrie slaps James across the face. Carrie asks for Cody's forgiveness and Cody accepts.

#310: Mystery in Germany

The S.S. Tipton returns to Germany. When Mosby finds out that his mothers pocket watch is missing the gang looks all over the city to look for it. Meanwhile, London is trying to convince her father to hold off on going to work at Tipton Industries.

#311: Mr. Tipton on Deck

The S.S. Tipton docks in Paris. We finally see Mr. Tipton in person when he pays London a visit. Meanwhile Cody and Bailey enjoy a romantic evening on deck.

#312: All That fame

The fame finally gets to London as a famous sea of paparazzi board the ship. Meanwhile Marcus, Mr. Mosby, Cody, Bailey, and Woody are mistaken to be famous mob members in Rio.

#313: Secrets

A huge secret goes around that Zack paid his way into Oxford. Upon hearing this Cody decides to stand up for his brother. It is then revealed that Cody helped him get in making Zack the loser and Cody the cool one.

#314: Reputation gone bad

Zack's reputation of being the cool one is destroyed after Cody tells the students that he helped him get into college. And they take it the wrong way. Meanwhile Bailey and London are bickering about fashion at a local fashion show in Italy.

#315: Hawk on Deck

Bubba (from Birdman of Boston) finds his way back to Cody . Cody takes care of him and the new egg until Bubba accidentally falls out the porthole. Now Cody must take care of Bubba's baby egg until it hatches. Bailey and Zack agree to help him. They keep the hawk egg on a hand-made crows nest on the crows nest.

#316: Going the Distance

Cody will do anything to clear his brothers name after the reputation incident. When the students hear the truth, they feel like total idiots and apologize to Zack.

#317: Labour

The egg is about to hatch and Cody, Zack, and Bailey are all there to see it hatch. When the hawk comes out they decide to cal it JR (naming it after his father Bubba)

#318: Bye-bye Hawkie

Cody finds out that the hawk has once again taken flight after about two months of living on the crows nest. Cody once again has a difficult time letting go. Meanwhile London, Woody, and Addison end up helping Tutwiler in grading papers. When they notice they have horrible grades, they change them since they know it will look horrible on their college record.

#319: Scholarships

The scholarships for Zack, Cody, and Bailey have arrived and they are excited. Meanwhile London's father surprises her with a fashion scholarship to study fashion in Paris. London is shocked. Meanwhile Marcus' old record company wants him back.

#320: The Big move

Marcus must decide if he wants to stay on the ship or leave to go on a one year world tour with the record company. Marcus decides he is going to leave.

#321: Mosby's Pandemonium

When one of the screws come undone on the Easy Squeezy menu board, it causes damage to half of the Sky Deck. Mr. Mosby immediately blames Zack for this and tells him that he is to get off the ship and never return. To prevent this from happening, Cody hides him in the ships cellar. In the end, Zack tells Mosby that one of the screws came loose. Zack is forgiven and given his position as student and smoothie server back.

#322: Obligations

London is obliged to go to her father's wedding, or he will disown her. But of course, she gets lost. So now Bailey has to dress up like London to go to the wedding. Meanwhile the twins get a picture of the loft and are freaked out about how old it is. Mr. Mosby agrees to fix it up during the summer.

**#323-#324 Shipwreck **

The S.S. Tipton makes it way through the Bahamas. What they don't know is that a huge tsunami is about to hit them head on. The gang doesn't realize it until the last minute. They all get separated from different groups being cast away with everyone else. Meanwhile, Mr. Cannon finds out that Zack had help getting into Oxford and takes it the wrong way.

*Homecoming was split into three parts*

**Shipwreck was written as a regular episode at first, but then I decided to write it as a two parter or as Disney likes to call it a One Hour Special**

NOW THAT YOU KNOW ALL OF THE PISODES THAT WILL BE WRITTEN IN MY POV, WHICH ONES ARE YOU EXCITED FOR. IN MY OPPINION I'M EXCITED FOR THE THREE PARTER, THE ONE HOUR SPECIAL, AND A LOT MORE. I THINK I DID A PRETTY DARN GOOD JOB. WHAT DO YOU THINK? jUST BY GIVEN THE SYNOPSIS AND TITLE OF THE EPISODE, WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK WILL BE THE BEST? REVIEWS PLEASE...


	3. 302 college bound

The Suite Life on Deck Season 3 My Way

_**#302: College Bound**_

Scene 1: Zack and Marcus Cabin

Zack and Cody are sitting in the two revolving chairs. Zack has this very surprised look on his face. It was early in the afternoon as rainy skies clouded over their voyage on board the S.S, Tipton.

"Are you serius?" Zack began to question his little brother.

"Look, would I lie to you about this?" Cody said grinning.

"Oh my gosh. This...this is awesome...all of your tutouring finally paid off." Zack said jugging Cody.

"I told you that you would get rewarded if you worked hard." Cody said with a smile. "I'm proud of you Zack."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks buddy." Zack said.

Bailey made her way into Zack's cabin excitedly. She had many boxes in her hand.

"O.k. so, since we have loads of time before either of us have to make a serious decision here, I have come up with some solutions..." Bailey began to dump loads of papers onto Zack;s desk.

"What's all this?" Zack said surprised.

"Oh since, neither of us want to have a dorm these are possible listings for houses in London." Bailey began to explain.

"Bails, we don't even know if we're going to accept the offer or not." Cody said laughing.

"Uh...I think we have to." Zack began to say.

"Huh?" Cody said a little confused.

"Oh I called that Cannon guy and said we accepted his offer." Zack replied.

"YOU WHAT?" Cody and Bailey said surprised.

OPENING TITLES

Scene 2: Zack's Cabin

Constant screrams can be heard from inside of Zack Martin's cabin. Many students passing the hallway immediately flee in fear.

"Zack how could you accept without consulting any one of us first?" Bailey said as she covered her face in her hands in frustration.

"This is what the three of us want right?"

"Yes...but..." Cody began.

"There are no butts. Look, if this is what we all want we should be able to follow our dreams and goals and do whatever it takes to make it happen." Zack began.

"I hate to admit this, but my brother finally has a point." Cody began.

"I guess so. I think we seriusly underestimated your brother." Bailey began.

"Hey... I can be smart...when I wnat..." Zack began..

"Anyways, now that Zack here got us into the college we need to start taking these things seriously." Cody began as he looked over the listings. "There is no way that we can come up with this kind of money."

"I just got an idea!" Zack began.

"Let's hear it." Cody began.

"Why don't we have a fundraiser/" Zack began.

"So we can pay to go to college?" Bailey questioned.

"Why not...o.k. we'll give half of the earnings to a homeless shelter when we port." Zack said.

"Now your talkig=ng." Cody began. "We can do a bake sale." Cody said excitedly.

"Or a movie night on the Sky Deck." Bailey began.

"Or a school will love that! But it has to be a fmous place though...not some place that will bore people death...unlike you two and the rest of the nerds on this ship." Zack began.

"I got it! We'll do all three." Cody began.

"You lost me." Zack began.

"No you don't underts with a underrstand. The day will be fillled with breakfast and lunch made by me, the excursion will be all day, and the dance will happen later at night." Cody said.

"That's brilliant. Everyone's happy!" Bailey began.

"And you can never say no to free food." Zack began.

"But you two have to help me." Cody said.

"Deal." Zack and Bailey said as they shook on it.

"Lets get planning." Cody said as the three students crowded around the desk and began planning out the events.

Scene 3: The Sky Deck

London is looking through many of the various colleges she wants to go into. There is a laptop open showing The Tipton Industries Website. London has a confused face on.

"London is there something wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Oh hey Marcus. I'm just so confused." London began.

"Care to dhare your thoughts." Marcis asked pulling up a chair.

"I don't know if I want to go to a fashion college, or go straight to work for daddy for Tipton Industries." London began.

"I must say, that is a big deal." Marcus began. "What do you want to do?"

"Study in fahsion." London began.

"Then go do it..." Marcus began.

"That's the problem. Daddy never approved of my fashion sense. He may not want me to go to fahion school." London began.

"And do you want to work for your father?" Marcus asked.

"I'm kind of confused on that one." London began.

"Don't worry. I'll help you in any way I can." Marcus said.

"How?" London began.

"By using a techneque I learned. You see, I was in the same predicament as you. My mother wanted me to stay in school, and my father wanted me to continue with my singing career."

"And what did you do to help you?" London began.

"I used a pors and cons chart."Marcus began as he began dividing two sheets in half.

"Huh?" London asked confused.

"I want you tell me all of the positives and negatives of working for your father and going to a fashion college. Whichever one has the most pros, that is what you will do."

"Are you sure this will help me?" London asked.

"Positive." Marcus said. "Now where to begin..."

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Scene 4: Zack's Dorm

"Wow Cody, this menu looks too good to be true." Zack said smiling.

"You know what they say.." Cody said smiling.

"That your a big nerd?" Zack said.

"O.k. he is trying to help us raise money here. Could you at least acknoledge his efforts?" Bailey asked a little annoyed.

"He's Zack. He needs to tease me before he faints." Cody said laughing.

"Very true." Zack said.

As the trio was working, they began to come up with some very reasonable plans. They were aiming for the fundraising event to happen before graduation. So they had a long way to go before anything was finalized.

"Wow. This is seriously going to be the best thing ever." Bailey said.

"You bet it will. And just think we're going to be helping the homeless." Cody said.

"That looks good on your college application right?"

Scene 5: The Sky Deck

"Now Lndon please tell me what will be the good thing about working for your father..." Marcus said.

"Your really starting to sound like my mother." London began.. "She just goes on and on and on on how she wants me to live my life." London began. "I mean she doesn't even know me anymore."

"London casn we please focus here?" Marcus said a ittle annoyed.

"O.k. The good thing about it is I get good pay, I get to see daddy often, good benefits, and I think that's all."

"Now let's think of all of the positives of going to study fashion." Marcus said.

"Well there's the positive of studying in Paris, I can create my own designs, I can dp what I love, I actually understand what the teacher is talking about, and when I graduate I can make twice as much money than I will at Tipton Industries." London began.

"Sounds to me like we have a choice." Marcus said.

"Can we do these negative thingy's just to be sure?" London asked.

"Of course. Now tell me all of these negatives about working with your father."

"Well, I won't get that much vacation time, I won't be able to focus when all I think about is clothes, and that's it." London said.

"Now for studying fashion. Are there any other negatives?" Marcus questioned.

"I can only think of one." London began.

"And what is that?" Marcus asked.

"I won't be able to see daddy a lot." London said.

" I think we have our solution." Marcus said.

"You really think so?" London asked.

"I know so." Marcus said.

"And what is that?" London aske.d Marcus just rolled his eys.

"First things first,I think your father deserves a phone call." Marcus said.

"I think your right." London said as Marcus and London began making their way to her dorm.

Scene 6: Zack's Dorm

The trio was busy orgainizing everything for the trip. They had almost everything planned out. Everything except one tiny little detail.

"Where should this trip take place?" Bailey asked.

"Cody, where do we dock next seester/" Zack asked.

"Looking it up right about now." Cody said as he began to surf the net looking for a pllace where everyone could have fun.

"This is so exciting. We get to organize a trip for once."

"Hey guys...what do you think about this/" Cody asked as he pulled out a screen with a city they knew everyone would love.

"Let's do it!" Zackl said.

"We need to run this by Mr. Mosby first. If not Lord knews he's going to blow when he finds out we've been doing this secretively." Cody said.

"And Tutwiler too."Bailey said.

"What does Queen Tut have to do with anything?" Zack asked.

"She's the head teacher. If we don't run it by her first, then we all know what's going to happen." Bailey said.

"What? What will happen?" Zack said.

"Bad things." Bailey said.

"Like what?" Zack asked.

"Oh just go!" Cody said shoving Zack out the door.

Scene 7: London's Dorm

London is pacing the room while Marcus is sitting anxiously on the side of her bed. London is trying to get a hold of her father.

"Get a hold of him yet?" Marcus asked.

"Nah. I got a hold of wife number 8 instead." London said.

"Wow. The Tipton residence must be really filled."

"Oh I'm not calling his house, I'm calling The Tipton Jet."

"And you went through 10 maids, 6 wives, and the pilot?" Marcus asked.

"yeah pretty much." London said.

"Wow your plane must be huge!" Marcus said.

"Oh it is. It's pink and it has my face on it!" London said jumping up and down and clapping.

"Just try to get a hold of him before your phone dies on you..."

"Hello? Daddy?...Oh sorry Mrs. Rodriguez is my father there?...Can I speak to him please?...sure I'll hold."

"Maid again?" Marcus asked.

"No. Landlord." London said.

"Why would you need a landlord in the air?"

"Becuae when daddy lands on the land he can be conscidered a lord. Duh?" Marcus just rolled his eyes.

"Can we please focus here?" Marcus asked.

"Hello Daddy... Oh hi Ivana! How's my little doggy doing? Mommy misses yhou so much..."

"London focus here!" Marcus said.

"Sorry...Ivana can you put daddy on the phone?...sure I'll hold." London said.

"How do you know what your dog is telling you?" Marcus asked.

"Oh it's this bond...Hey daddy. Here's the thing. I want to study fashion instead of going to work at Tipton...uh huh...uh huh...oh o.k. maybe you'll cange your mind? Not happening huh? Well talk to you soon." London said sadly as she hung up her phone.

"So?" Marcus said.

"He won't allow it." London said sadly.

"I'm sorry London." Marcus said.

"No it's o.k. really. I think that maybe working in the hotel business was always meant for me. Fashion was just one of my hobbies." London said a little down.

"Hey I know. Why don't I take you to get ice cream. My treat?" Marcus asked.

"I would like that." London smiled as the two took off.

Scene 8: The Classroom

"And that is how we plan to raise money to go to college, and to give back to the community." Bailey said as she began to present her ideas on a chart in front of Mr. Mosby and Ms. Tutilwer.

"Kids, I am very proud of you. And this excursion will be good for all of the students." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"And you guys decided to give back..." Mr. Mosby said. "I guess it is reasonable."

"So is that a yes?" Cody asked.

"Under some conditions." Mr. Mosby said.

"That can't be good." Zack whispered to Cody.

Commercial Break

Scene 9: The Classroom

"What sorts of conditions?" Cody asked.

"Well you three take full responsibilty." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"Of course." Bailey said as Zack and Cody nodded.

"And if someone is to be injured on this trip, you will take full responsibility?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"I guess so..." Bailey said.

"And Cody you will keep your brother in order and make sure he doesn't cause havoc."

"See, I don't know about that." Zack and Cody said together.

"Well since it is for a good cause, and your raising money to go to college on your own, I guess it could be accepted." Ms. Tutwiler said. The three had big smiles on their faces. "Mr. Mosby what do you think?"

"I don't see why not." Mr. Mosby said. "Under one condition..."

"What is it with Mosby and all of these conditions?" Cody asked a little to loud.

"You allwo me and Emma to join the student group." said.

"No!" All three of them said at once.

"Look Ms. T, Mosby no offense, but this is a graduation trip. The final hoop-la before all of us go off to we would really appreciate it if you would stay out of it..." Cody asked as nice as he could.

"Fine. But if Zack does anything, I will blame it all on you Mr. Martin." Mr. Mosny said.

"I'll make sure he's in full order. Right Zack/" Cody asked while he gave his brother the evil stare down.

"Right." Zack said.

"Then you may go ahead with the plans." Mr. Mosby said as him and ms. Tutwiler walked out of the classroom.

:Yes!" All three of them said as they got into a massive group hug.

Scene 10" The Sky Deck

Cody and Zack are curently hanging out on the Sky Deck. Cody is drinking a smoothie, while Zack is working behind the smoothie counter.

"You know Cody, I think this year is going to be a whole lot more crazier than last."

"Would someone get this cat off my face!" Woody screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Yep. It's going to be crazy all right." Cody said laughing with Zack.

"I can't wait." Zack said with a smile.

Scene 11 Ice Cream Parlor

Marcus, London, Bailey, Cody, and Zack are sharing one large ice cream sundae.

"You guys that is the best idea you three have ever come up with." London said. "I can get daddy to organize transportation." London said.

"Ican't wait to head back to my hometown." Marcus said.

"You were born there?" Bailey said a little surprised.

"Yeah. I was an islander I admit." Marcus said.

"It's not conscidered an island Marcus, just a place with a huge spout that doesn't have any water." London began.

'Oh dear." Zack said as everyone else began slamming their heads on the table.

THE END.


	4. 303 mom on deck

THE SUITE LIFE SEASON 3: MY WAY

#303: Mom on Deck

Scene 1: S.S. Tipton Lobby

Zack and Cody are pacing around the lobby while everyone else come filing in.

"Is your mom here yet?" Mosbby asked.

"Since when are you so excited to see our mom?" Cody asked.

"Oh I need to give her the bill for everything Zack has broken on board." Mosby said while shoving the bill to Cody. Everyone looks over his shoulder.

"How do you break a chandelier?" Bailey asked.

"Easy pull on the string when your trying to jump down from the vents." Zack said.

"That's why my rooms so cold!" Marcus said. "Way to go roomie." Marcus said punching him in the arm.

"How on earth did you smash a classroom window?" London asked.

"I was trying to kill a bug on the window." Zack explained.

"Did the bug happen to me Ms. Tutwiler?" asked.

"Maybe..."

Opening

Scene 2 : S. S. Tipton Lobby

As everyone was crowded around the entrance of the S.S. Tipton Zack and Cody couldn't help but scan the cord lookikng for their mother.

"Man she was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." Zack said.

"Your not assuming something happened are you?" Bailey asked.

"I'm kind of thinking something happened too." Cody began.

"Boys calm down..." Mr. Mosby said.

"How on earth can we calm down?" They asked.

"O.k. think happy thoughts...think happy thoughts...puppies, cookies, clouds..." Zack began to say while everyone was looking at him weird.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Thinking of everything that makes me happy." Zack began.

"Wow..." Bailey began.

"Who knew?" Cody said.

"O.k. would you two cut it out?" Zack said about ready to attack them.

"Look why don't we decide on what we have to do when your mother gets here." Mr. Mosby began.

"Ohhh...we need to get her a makeover...on me..." London said.

"Please if anyone knows our mother, she wants to unpack first." Zack said while Cody nodded.

"But I have to give her the bill!" Mr. Mosby complained.

Everyone began to bicker and engange in a loud arguement causing half of the staff to flee away.

"You guys I'm here." Carrie said.

"Why don't we just let her relax?" Bailey said.

"Relax? She's been working for half of her life!" London said while the scream fest began.

"O.k. this is getting no where.." Cody began.

"London started it!" Bailey said while everyone began to shout once agin.

"PEOPLE!" Carrie screamed.

"MOM!" Zack and Cody screamed as they hugged her.

"Oh it' so good to see my babies again..." Carrie said. Bailey couldn't help but giggle.

"Mom, what did we tell you to call us when we were back in Boston?" Cody asked.

"Right my little men." Carrie said while Zack and Cody just smiled.

"And you must be Bailey Cody's girlfriend." Carrie said as she made her way towards Bailey.

"It's so good to finally meet you Mrs. Martin. Cody and Zack have told me a lot about you." Bailey said.

"Good to know..." Carrie said. "They didn't mention my horrible cooking did they?" Carrie asked a little scared.

"Don't worry I'm not much of a cook myself." Bailey said laughing.

"I like her already." Carrie said smiling to Cody.

"Mr. Mosby it's so great to see you again...you have the bill again don't you?" Carrie asked.

"Here you go.." Mr. Mosby said.

"At least he didn't crash into anything this time." Carrie said laughing.

Zack just rolled his eyes.

Scene 3: The Sky Deck

Zack, Cody, and Bailey were sitting at one of the tables on the Sly Deck. They were filling their mother in on all of their adventures out at sea...well except the ones she didn't know.

"And there was this one time we got cast overboard..." Bailey began. She saw the two evil glances from Zack and Cody.

"You guys got cats overboard?" Carrie asked.

"O.k. look Cody got us on the island, and we made it back the next day." Zack began.

"How did it happen in the first place." Carrie asked.

"London thought one of the lifeboats was her closet, and our large friend Woody pressed the release button with all of us inside." Cody began.

"So it was an accident?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Well, at least you guys made it back safe." Carrie said.

"We couldn't have done it without Cody though." Zack said.

"Oh I forgot to metion one little thing mom..." Cody looked over at zack and he simply nodded.

"Boys what did you break this time?" Carrie asked.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Martin. I think you'll be very surprised with what they have to say." Bailey began.

"Well what is it?" Carrie began to question.

"Mom, me and Zack got accepted into Oxford!" Cody said.

"I'm so proud of you two." Carrie said hugging both of her boys.

"Who knew that both of my boys would be going to university. Especially Zack." Carrie added.

"O.k. mom that's enough." Cody said laughing. "The truth is, Zack worked hard to get in."

"It's true. But Cody helped me through most of it though." Zack added.

"Well either way, congratulations you two." Carrie said.

"Oh boys, do you mind joining me for dinner tonight. I have some exciting news...oh and bring Bailey too." Carrie said as she kissed both boys on the head. "I'll see you two later." She said as she walked away.

"Zack, do you think that somethings up with mom? You know someting not good?" Cody said as he observed his mom buying a smoothie.

"seemed excited to me." Bailey said.

"That is true." Zack said.

"I don't know about this..." Cody said a little nervously.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Scene 4: The Lido Deck

The huge water slide is shown in the background. Zack and Cody are seen floating in the pool, while London and Bailey are drinking an iced tea by the pool. A bunch of passengers are seen going down the water slide.

"Cody, I think you may be right about mom. It's like she's been hiding something from us for a while now." Zack said.

"You saw it too?" Cody asked.

"No I felt it." Zack said.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"I always get this chill go through my body whenever mom wants to talk to us about something serious." Zack said.

"I know how you feel. It's just so awkward." Cody said.

"Look we may not know what mommy dearest is so edgy about but what do say that you and me find out for ourselves." Zack asked.

"You mean like spy on her?" Cody asked.

"Exactly." Zack said with a smile.

"I don't know. Remember the last time we were spys?" Cody asked.

"Come on. It was fun... And Bailey did forgive you in the end." Zack said.

"But it's mom we're talking about here. If she finds out we were snooping around her things, then we are surely dead." Cody stated.

"True. But don't you want to know what has mom on edge?" Zack asked.

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing. Me and you are going to get to the bottom of this one way or another." Zack said.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, but are you three planning to be spies again?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Count me in." Bailey said.

"Oh this is the perfect time to dress up as Agent Dollar Sign! Lets go!" London said running away from the pool.

"What on earth?" Bailey said with a confused look.

Scene 5: Carrie's Room

"Are you sure this is o.k.?" Bailey said wearing sunglasses and a huge hat.

"Trust me." Zack said as he opened the door. Everyone was wearing very weird disguises.

"O.k. what exactly are we looking for here?" Cody asked.

"Anything that doesen't belong in here." Zack said.

The four friends began to look everywhere in the room hoping to find exactly the thing that would fit into Zack's description.

"Find anything?" London asked.

"Nothing yet."Cody said.

"O.k. people this room is huge, and I think there is still a lot of room to cover here." London said.

"Oh look mom's cellphone." Cody said. Cody flipped the phone open and noticed there was a picture of a man hugging Carrie that he didn't recognize.

"Who is that guy?" London asked.

"What guy/" Zack asked as he made his way to the group.

"Does this man look familiar to you two?" Bailey asked.

"No not at all." Zack said.

"I'm lost too."

"Oh look a text message." London said.

_-Hey Carrie. I can;t wait for the wedding.-James Mitchell_

"OH MY GOD!" Zack and Cody said all together. Bailey and London were shocked.

Commercial Break

Scene 6: Cody's Room

Zack, Cody, London and Bailey have finally made it into Cody's room. Zack accidentally locked himself out so he needed to use Cody's room. The four friends were all around the computer. They decided that they should find out a lot more about this James guy. Because tghe funny thing was, he sounded very familiar.

"Well how on earth does he look so familiar when we haven't even met the guy before?" London asked.

"This might answer our question." Cody said as he pulled up a web page.

"James Mitchell millonare and soon to be owner of The Tipton Hotel's rival The St. Mark." Cody began reading.

"Oh my gosh." Zack began.

"Keep reading." London said.

"He plans to have it in his hands by October 2010." Cody said.

"This is October 2010." Zack began.

"Keep reading." London urged.

"He plans to get rid of The Tipton Hotel in the weeks to motives on how he plans to get rid of the hotel are still unknown." Cody said.

"That can't be good." Zack said.

"None of this is good. Keep reading." London said.

"He is wedding Carrie Martin a Tipton employee. He claims that she is the love of his life, and wants to have a future with her, with kids..." Cody began. "He wants to have kids with mom?"

"Isn't your mom like 80?" London asked confused.

"Not helping us London." Bailey said.

"Wow." Cody said as he closed his laptop. "This is huge."

"We have to warn Carrie" London said.

"No!" Cody said.

"What do you mean no? This man is about to take down my family business." London said.

"We have to wait. We need to find out as much about this guy as we can before we tell our mom anything." Cody said.

"Good point. We don't want to rush into things." Bailey said.

"O.k. but if he pulls something, I am seriously going to call the cops on him." London began.

"Don't worry London. When all is done, you can do whatever you want with him. I promise." Cody said.

"Fine." London said in defeat.

Scene 7: The St. Marks Hotel Office

James Mitchell is sitting in his father Mitchell. St. Marks office. James was an orphan and luckily the St. Marks had adopted him. NOw that Mitch was fead, he was the next one in line to be in charge of the famous hotel line. Ilsa had run away after her husband had died. He had it all mapped out. As soon as he married Carrie, everything would definately fall into place.

"Hello, Drew? Is everything ready for The Tipton's demolition in a few days?"

"Yes sir. Everything is in place." Drew replied.

"Wonderful." Mitchell said with a smile.

Scene 8: The Sky Deck 

"So you know the plan right?" Cody whispered to Zack as the trio was walking onto the Sky Deck.

"Right. Pretend we don;t know about mom's engagement." Zack said.

"Good." Cody said with a smile.

"You two better get your act togetehr because there's your mom now." Bailey pointed out.

"Zack, Cidy, Bailey how wonderful of you to join me for dinner tonight." Carrie said.

"Thanks mom." Zack said.

"Now boy do I have some news for you." Carrie said.

"What's that mom?"

"I'm moving into the St. Marks Hotel!" Carrie said. Zack,. Cody, and Bailey just sat there in shock.

_**The End**_


	5. 304 Daddy?

THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK SEASON 3 MY WAY

_**#304: Daddy? **_

Scene 1: The Sky Deck

"Your moving into the St. Marks Hotel? Why?" Cody asked. Zack and Bailey were too shocked to say anything at that point.

"Boys I'm getting married to a very nice and wealthy man. His name is James Mitchell and he is the co-owner of The St. Marks Hotel along with Todd that is. But now that Todd has mysteriously dissapeared to Switzerland to become a dentist or something, he's taking over the hotel." Carrie explained.

"Wow mom." Zack said.

"Mrs. Martin. This is one huge step." Bailey replied.

"Look boys I know this is all still a shock for you. It was a shock for me too when James offered. But I love him, adn I trust him. Can you two aupprt me through this?"

"Mom, we want you to be happy." Cody said.

"So, if spending your life with this James Mitchell makes you happy, then we're definately happy for you." Zack continued.

"Oh there he is now." Carrie said.

James slowly descended the spiral steps. Zack, Cody, and Bailey couldn't help but eye him as he descened the never ending steps. He looked a lot younger than the man they had just found on the internet a while ago. As James made his way to the table, the teens were sent back into reality.

"Hello boys. My name is James Mitchell. Pleasure to meet you." He said as he extended his arm.

OPENING TITLES

Scene 2: The Sky Deck

"James, these are my two boys Zack and Cody. And this is Bailey Cody's girlfriend." Carrie said as she introduced the teens.

"Nice to meet you sir." Zack said extending his arms.

"Please boys. I'm going to be your futre dad so I'm going to appreciate it if you call me daddy." James said.

"Of course. Dad." Cody said while he had this uneasy feeling go through his blood.

"What a nice experience for you kids to be studying abroad here on this beautiful ship." James said.

"A nice experience indeed. We get tp travel all over the world. With our mom's money of course." Cody said.

"Now your mom tells me that you used to live at the Tipton and pull endless pranks on the employees." James said.

"Yep. That's us. And we still do that today...well I still do that. My twin here is all caught up with Bailey." Zack said.

"I say, you twins have a very interesting life." James said.

"You bet we do. And we intend to keep it that way. Once you get married that is." Cody said.

"Oh yes of course." James said.

"So,James. Tell us a little more about yourself." Bailey said.

"Well, I am the co-owner of the St. Marks Hotel. I love to play basketball, I love to go to the movies on my free time... oh and my favorite desert is brownies."

"He's just like us." Cody whispered to Zack.

"Are you sure this is the right dude we researched?" Zack whispered back.

"Look, we need to find out for sure." Bailey whispered back.

"So, James. Tell us. How exactly did you meet our mom?" Cody asked.

"Oh I met her at one of her performances at The Tipton Hotel and instantly fell in love with her voice." James replied.

"I see. Now what exactly made you fall in love with our kom?' Zack asked.

"Boys. I think your making James a little uncomfortable with all of these questions." Carrie said.

"No Carrie, that's quite all right." James said as he looked at her. "At first I would have to say her looks. But when I got to know her more, I simply fell in love with her." James said.

"Really?' Zack and Cody asked.

"Of course." James said.

"You seem like a good guy." Cody said.

"I am." James replied as he twiddled his thumbs on the table.

"Now boys, now that you know James better what do you think?" Carrie asked.

"i think he's a good fit." Zack said.

"Likewise." Cody replied.

"That means your happy that I'm marrying your mom right?" James asked.

"Of course." Zack and Cody replied.

"Good." Carrie said hugging both of her boys.

"Oh would you look at the time.." Zack said as he nudged both Cody and Bailey. "Mom, sorry to cut this little meeting short but the three of us have to rest up for...a school function tomorrow." Zack said.

"Tomorrow's Saturday."Carrie replied.

"Mom, we have a feild trip every other weekend and we need to pack." Cody said.

"Goobye Mrs. Martin. It was a pleasure meeting you." Bailey said as she ran after the twins.

"I scared them away didn't I?" James asked as he saw the three teens run off.

"No. At least I don't think you did." Carrie replied.

"Carrie, you know teens can sometimes be a handful." James said. "What if they hate me?"

"James, they adored you. Did you see their looks when they found out you had a lot in common?" Carrie asked as she took James' hand. "They love you."

Scene 3: Cody's Room

"Do you seriously think that James likes all of those things?'" Cody asked as he, Zack, and Bailey were sitting in one chair.

"Honestly, I think he was making that all up to get on mom's good side. Think about it people. He's playing us like a violin." Zack said.

"You finally have a point." Bailey said.

"What are we going to do. I mean we still don't know a lot about this guy." Cody said.

"We need to find out as much about him as possible." Bailey said.

"How?" Cody said.

"Well he's met us...but he hasn't met your mom's mother." Bailey said with a smirk.

"Our mom's mother is in Seattle." Zack said.

"Well, what if we could find someone who could dress up like her..." Bailey said while Cody smirked.

"You guys whast are you...oh no."

Commercial Break

Scene 4: The Board Room

"I look like a complete idiot." Zack said as he walked in dressed as an old lady with a walker.

"Look do you want the truth or not?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I do. But, not this way." Zack said.

"Look there is no other way we could possibly get the truth out of the guy." Bailey said.

"You guys seriously owe me big time for this." Zack sneared.

"Yes. We promise. We'll pay you double now go." London said. They had filled her in with their plan and London managed to persuade Zack with money.

"Look there he is. Now say your just an old lady who wants an oppinion." Cody said,

"But I thought I was Grandma." Zack said.

"Ditch that plan. He's just going to be the same way." Cody said. "Now go." Cody said as they pushed Zack into the boardroom.

"May I help you madam?" james said.

"Um...yes... I am working for The Boston Gazette and would like to know your plans Mr. Mitchell." Zack said sounding like an old lady.

"How can I trust you?" James said.

"Uh...my son works for the paper." Zack replied.

"Good enough. Sit." James said.

"Now, can you tell me who is going to take over The St. Marks Hotel?"

"I am. It was supposed to be Todd, but I locked him in a storage closet the day the ontract came. Infact, I think he' s still in there." James said. Zack sneered.

"And who is this lovely woman you are marrying?"Zack asked.

"Oh Carrie. Yes. I am marrying her. That way I can get full access to The Tipton and I can trick that Spanish assistannt manager into handing me the demolition papers. That way, we could build another hotel." James replied.

"Oh is that so?" Zack asked.

Outsode Cody, Bailey, and London were all standing there shocked. They had opened one of the windows closer to the two so they could hear all that was going on.

"He is using us." Cody said.

"That lying..." London began while Cody and Bailey looked at her.. "That lying no good of a person!"

"We need to tell someone about this." Cody said.

"Not until we can confirm it." Bailey said.

"How much more convincing do you need. This guy is out of control." London said.

Back inside the conference room Zack had to refrain from jumping over the table and choking the living daylights out of him.

"That would be all good day." Zack said in his old lady voice again.

"Nice meeting with you as well." James said.

Zack immediately ran outside of the conference room and ran in with the rest of the gang into a classroom. Since it was empty they used it at their advantage.

scene 6: Classroom

"O.k. this wig is seriously killing me." Zack said taking off his disguise.

"Oh god... he is using all of us." Bailey said.

"How did daddy not know about this?" London asked.

"You all heard what was happening/" Zack asked already in his normal clothes.

"Yes. And we're as shocked as we were when we found out that London read a novel." Cody said.

"O.k. people we are missing the point here." Bailey said.

"Look the point here is that this James person is a liar liar pants on fire." London said.

"We have to tell Mosby." Bailey said.

"Are you kidding me? He would never believe us. He never even beileved me when I got my first A." London said.

"That's because you never get A's." Bailey said.

"Bailey's right. We gotta tell Mosby right away." Cody said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Cody said.

The four friends immediately made a run for it. They needed to tell Mosby about this since he was the only one that can stop it.

Commercial Break

Scene 7: The Front Lobby

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Mr. Mosby said. The teens were currently around the front desk and told Mr. Mosby everything.

"Wait, you actually believe us?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I knew James was up to no good ever since I found out that Todd left for Switzerland. Now you teens tell me that he's locked in a closet. So typical." Mr. Mosby said.

"What are we going to do Mosby?" London asked depressed.

"Look this is all a shock for me as well. But we need to go along with the plan." Mosby said.

"What?" The teens said.

"Listen! If James takes over the hotel, Mr. Tipton will find out and he will surely put a stop to this before it even happens." Mosby said.

"That means we have to go through with this wedding." Cody said.

"Seriously?" Mosby asked.

"Yes. He's planning on marrying our mom then buying the hotel." Zack explained.

"Look, no matter how much we hate him, we have to do this. For Tipton's sake." Mosby explained.

"Yeah but what about our mom?" Zack said. "We really don't want this no good person marrying her."

"He's right. The last time someone hurt her she locked herself in the bathroom for three days." Cody added.

"How did you two get her out?" Mosby asked.

"We had to use a crow bar." Zack said.

"What for?" London asked.

"We dragged her with it." Cody replied.

"O.k. we need to come up with a more reasonable plan." Cody said.

"Look we need to go through with this plan. It;s the only way we could get rid of James. For good." Mosby said.

"If it gets that jerk out of our lives I guess I'm in." Cody said.

"Same here." Zack replied.

"I'm in." Bailey said.

"London?" Mosby asked.

"Fine. But I get to throw him into jail when all is said and done." London said.

"Then we go through with this. No one say a thing." Mosby said.

"Deal." They all shook hands on it.

Scene 8: The Lido Deck

The teens were enjoying a nice dinner under the stars after a very interesting day. They were grateful that Woody was not on board since it was Mexican Night. And they all knew what that meant.

"Some day huh?" Zack said as he drank his iced tea.

"I know right? I just hope Mr. Mosby is right about this." Cody said.

"Look we're teens. We don't have a choice but to trust him." Bailey replied.

"That maybe. But I still care about my mother." Cody replied.

"Yeah I care about her too." Zack said.

"If you two care, then we go through with this plan. I'm pretty sure that daddy won;t dissapoint us this time." London replied.

"You better hope so..." Zack replied.

"Look I know my daddy. And he's never let me down." London replied.

"What about the time he denied you going to fashion school?" Bailey asked.

"Or the time he denied you getting off of this ship?" Cody asked.

"Or the time you asked him to reconscider marrying wife number 5?"

"O.k. look maybe he has let me down a couple of times. But this is the hotel we're talking about here. He would never give up the family business." London replied.

"But what if he does?" Cody asked.

"He won't." London said.

"You know. she may have a point." Bailey said.

"Wait is that James in the pool?" Zack asked.

The four friends snuck behind the water slide to get a closer look as to what was going on in the pool.

"He's...oh my god!" Zack said.

The sight that almost made the teens want to ditch the entire plan all together. James was kissing someone who wasn't their mother. Unbeknownst to them, Cody was taking a video of it on his cell phone.

_**The end...**_


	6. 305 The Plans

SEASON 3 MY WAY

O.K. people...let's try these scripts a little more professionally lol

#305 The Plans

WRITTEN BY: CHRISTIAN RODEROS

SETS:

AQUA LOUNGE

SKY DECK

LONDON'S CLOSET

CODY'S DORM

BAILEY'S DORM

CITY OF ROMAINIA SET

SHIP'S LIBRARY

PRISON CELL

BOSTON TIPTON LOBBY

FIESTA DECK

SUITE 2300

Cast:

Dylan Sprouse: Zack Martin

Cole Sprouse: Cody Martin

Debby Ryan: Bailey Pickett

Brenda Song: London Tipton

Phil Lewis: Mr. Mosby

Matthew Timmons: Woody Fink

Rachel Catherine Bell: Addison

Erin Cardilo: Ms. Tutwiler

Ben Ziff: Todd St. Mark

Kim Rhodes: Carrie Martin

Ashley Tisdale: Maddie Fitzpatrick

Adrian R'Mante: Estefan Ramirez

Special Guest Star: David DeLuise as James Mitchell

ABSENT: DOC SHAW

Synopsis:

As the ship makes it's way back to Boston, Cody, Bailey, and Zack find themselves in a tough situation when they need to decide what kind of loft they want. Meanwhile, Mr. Mosby sees Todd in one of the prison cells in Barcelona. Also, London asks Woody, Ms. Tutwiler, and Addison to help her choose which clothes she should give away to the poor. Meanwhile, Carrie and Maddie are getting things ready for the wedding, and James is up to no good.

Scene 1: Sky Deck

As The S..S. Tipton finally made it's way into the international waters of Hati, the gang was busty preparing for what was going to be a busy two weeks. Kurt and James' wedding was finally going to happen on the week that they were on Spring Break. They decided to have it on board so almost every single crew member was getting things set.

"Wow...Mosby's seriously going overboard with your mom's wedding." Bailey said.

"You telling me. I haven't seen him this excited about a wedding since his mom moved out." Cody added.

"I thought his mom never got married." Zack added.

"Oh she got married...to a cat I think." Cody added.

"Either that...or that guy seriously needs to shave."

OPENING TITLES...

Scene 2: The Aqua Lounge

Zack, Cody, and Bailey are all working frantically on their mid-week projects on their computer. As they notice that there is only about half of their senior years left, they are really starting to freak out about what they are going to do about their living situation.

"Do you guys realize that we don't even have a home in London?" Bailey asked.

"I just assumed that we were going to live in one of those dorms." Zack said.

"There is no way that I am going to live in that thing. Do you have any idea how much germs live in that thing? And don't even get me started on their beds." Cody shivered.

"O.k. we're not going to be living in a dorm. But we seriously need to be living somewhere." Bailey added. "But we are going to need someplace to live." Bailey said.

"That is true.." Zack said.

As Zack opens a website he finds out that there is a website dedicated to selling lofts in London England. He smirks as he begins filling out some information on the site.

"You guys...I may have just come up with a solution." Zack smiled.

"What have you done?" Cody sighed.

Scene 3: London's Closet

As London begins to place everything in it's place she smiles. She really did think of everything. London had given most of her clothes to a homeless shelter in New York. She felt that the kids could know a little more about fashion. They were living in the fashion capital by the way. London still had tons of space in her closet. As London was cleaning up the top shelf of her closet Ms. Tutwiler, Addison and Woody all walked in.

"London...are you cleaning?" Ms. Tutwiler asked.

"Oh hey guys..." London said. "This closet is just getting even more cluttered by the day...Ohhhhhh I know...why don't you all help me with cleaning out my closet.' London said excitedly.

"London...we aren't your personal maids." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"Oh my god those shoes look gorgeous!" Addison said in her normal fast talkative voice. "And they're my size too! Ph my gosh I have to have these!" Addison squealed.

"I wasn't going to ask you all to clean it...I have maids to do that job! I needed you three to help me pack up these clothes." London said.

"London...are you moving out of this room?" Woody asked.

"No you bunch of crazies. I'm going to be giving all of these clothes to a local charity here in Barcelona. The children here are pretty poor." London added.

"London...that's very thoughtful of you..." Ms. Tutwiler smiled. "We would be happy to help." Ms. Tutwiler smiled.

Scene 4: The Boston Tipton

As everyone was getting things ready for the wedding in the master ballroom, Carrie was staring at the wedding dress in front of her.

"Hey Carrie." Maddie said coming up with the cake.

"Hey Maddie. I was wondering...have you seen James around? He was supposed to be here two hours ago." Carrie said worried.

"I'm not sure actually ." Maddie said.

"O.k. are you two just gonna stand there?" Patrick said as he sat there holding a bunch of sheets.

"Oh Patrick what are we ever going to do with you?" Carrie said.

"Look I'm happy for this wedding and all...but I need to make room to sit about three hundred people here." Patrick said.

"Hey Carrie." Estefan said as he carried Dudley in his hand.

"Hey there. How's Francesca?" Carrie said.

"She's doing great. Actually...I think she will be coming tomorrow as well." Estefan said.

"Perfect...more people to crowd up the small ballroom." Patrick said. "There hasn't been this much people in the ballroom since that disaster of a wedding." Patrick said. "Don't mean to curse it." Patrick added.

"I think you need to be quiet." Maddie said.

Scene 5: Prison

Mr. Mosby walked through the dangerous cells of the Barcelona cells. He was looking for his cousin. But as he reached the end of the hall, he just had to sidetrack. Because he saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Todd..." Mr. Mosby said.

"Hello Mr. Mosby." Toddy smiled.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Scene 6: Prison Cells

"Todd...my god...everyone thought you disappeared off the face of the earth. But your here? In a prison?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"Nice to see you too Mosby." Todd smirked.

"How did this happen? " Mr. Mosby asked.

"Mosby...let's just say...I've been in tons of trouble with Ilsa." Todd said.

"Go on..." Mr. Mosby persuaded.

"Well...me and Ilsa had it out...and I basically just said that she didn't control me...and now here I am." Todd said.

"Wait...your in here for standing up for yourself?" Mosby asked.

"Oh...this is my punishment." Todd said.

"That's so odd...Look you need to get out of here." Mosby said.

"Why?" Todd asked.

"Your cousin James is about to knock down The Tipton..." Mosby said. "And surely you haven't forgotten about..."

"London..." Todd said. "She hasn't left my mind since the last time I saw her at that ball." Todd said.

"Look...if we don't get back in Boston in two weeks...we're going to be in huge trouble." Mr. Mosby said.

"Mosby are you forgetting something..." Todd said as he shook the bars violently. "I'm kind of restricted!" Todd replied.

"Look...I'll get you out of here by tonight I promise." Mosby replied.

"Fine. I'm in...just as long as you take me to see London after this." Todd replied.

"Of course." Mosby replied. "I can promise you that."

"Then you've got yourself a deal." Todd smiled.

Scene 7: London's Closet

As everyone came out of the room carrying a bunch of boxes to be shipped out to the homeless shelter's London had the biggest smile on her face. Not only did she have more closet space, but this was going to look pretty good on her community service record.

"O.k. this is the last box." Woody said.

"Thank god." London said.

"And..." Ms Tutwiler said as she continued to write down frantically on her notepad. "You missy...are officially done your community service."

"Really?" London said excitedly.

"Yep. All 40 hours. " Ms. Tutwiler smiled at the hotel heiress. "Congratulations London. You deserve it." smiled.

"Yeah Me!" London screamed as she ran out of the room leaving the rest of the crew staring at the boxes on the floor.

"Well...she did most of the work anyway." Woody sighed.

Scene 8: Cody's Dorm

"You seriously think we should do this?" Bailey asked as the three of them were sitting in chairs.

"This is a major decision Cody..." Zack said.

"But we love this house right?" He questioned. The other two simply nodded.

"Then what's stopping us?" Cody asked.

"Have you seen the price on this thing?" Bailey asked. "I would need to sell our last cow if we lived in Kettlekorn." Bailey added.

"But there are ways we can come up with that money...other than asking London for help." Cody added.

"He's right. The fundraiser is coming up and that will be a way... and we can save up..." Zack added.

"But we barely make the bare minimum of what we're supposed to make." Bailey said.

"Mosby will give us a raise for sure...if we explain the situation." Cody added.

"Then we're really going to do this huh?" Zack asked.

"Of course we are." Cody added. "Bails, what do you think?"

"I don't know..." Bailey said.

"Oh would you make up your mind? " Zack screamed.

"Hey...these decisions don't come like that..." Cody said defending his girlfriend.

"I think I should take it..." Bailey smiled.

"That's the spirit." Zack smiled.

"Hey...it's a risk worth taking..." Bailey smiled.

Scene 9: The Prison Cell

As Todd awaited patiently in his cell...he could only imagine what London Tipton would look like. He smiled as he remembered he had a photo he had kept of her in his back pocet. Of course it was taken six years ago...but it was all that he had to remember the hotel heiress. He smiled as he looked at it once again.

"Soon my love. Soon we will be together again." Todd smiled. As he said that he noticed the steal bars behind him had fallen to the hard concrete of the floor.

"Todd...up here." Mr. Mosby said.

"Man...when you said you were going to break me out of here you weren't kidding." Todd laughed.

"Would you quiet down. I have no intention of becoming one of these slaves." Mosby said.

"O.k. but...how did you manage to get up here? This is the fourth floor." Todd whispered.

"I have a ladder. Now is that really important?" Mosby asked.

"I guess not." Todd laughed.

"Now come on..." Mr. Mosby said extending his arm.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Scene 10: Suite 2300

The night skyline of Boston was painting it's many colours on the wall of the suite. Carrie walked into the suite as she finished another outstanding performance. As she opened the lights she sighed. The room was once again empty. James hadn't been seen forever. It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth or something. She suddenly heard the door open and James was standing there with a bunch of flowers.

"Hey Carrie. Sorry." James said as he kissed her cheek.

"James...where have you been?" Carrie asked.

"I'm sorry. I had a meeting with the associates again." James replied.

"Oh...I see..." Carrie said. "Hope your not backing out of the wedding though. I need you there." Carrie smiled.

"Now that my dear, is one thing that you won't have to worry about." James smiled.

"Good. I don't know what I would have done without you." Carrie said.

"Hey Carrie I...oh hey James." Maddie said as she walked into the suite carrying takeout.

"Hello Madeline. How are the wedding preparations?" He smiled.

"They're going just fine." Maddie smiled.

"Good to know." James smiled.

"Now why don't we sit down and enjoy this wonderful dinner?" Maddie said. "We all know that Carrie can't cook." That caused everyone in the room to laugh.

Scene 11: The Aqua Lounge

A brand new afternoon on board the ship brought all of the Seven Seas High students once again crowding into the Aqua Lounge for a good lunch break. Zack. Cody, Bailey, and London were all sitting at a nearby table taking in the lovely sushi that Cody had prepared. The ship had since hired him as the sushi cook.

"Man...this stuff is good without the poison." Zack commented.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Cody laughed.

"Hey...he still has it..." London said.

"What are you talking about?" Bailey asked.

"The cooking magic! He said that he had the power to cook good meals when we were back at the hotel...he's the cooking wizard!" London said pointing at Cody. Cody just rolled his eyes.

"London...that's not exactly what I meant." Cody said.

"What did you mean then?" London asked.

"I meant that I had the talent to do it. Just like you have the talent for fashion." Cody explained.

"Oh..." London said.

"Now you get it?" Zack laughed.

"Are you making fun of me?" London asked.

"Of course not..." Zack snickered.

"Don't you laugh at me." London said as she whacked Zack across the head.

"Now that is what you get for mistreating a girl." Cody said as he put his arm around Bailey.

"Oh yeah..." Bailey snickered.

"O.k. you two laugh all you want..." Zack said. "But one day. I will get a steady girlfriend."

"I would love to see that day happen." Cody giggled.

"Oh please..." Zack said as he rolled his eyes. "How hard can it be?"

"I wouldn't be so confident about that." Bailey laughed.

"That is true..." Cody laughed. "I mean the longest you've been in a relationship was about one hour." Cody laughed..." Wait one week." Cody said.

"Seriously Zack? You have never had a stable girlfriend?" Bailey said.

"No...I was holding out hope for one special girl." Zack said.

"And who would that be?" London asked.

"Maddie..." Zack blushed as he said her name.

Cody and London squealed with delight while Bailey was shocked to hear the words come out of the young teens ears.

"Zack...you can't be serious. She's three years older than us." Bailey laughed.

"But...I really want her to be mine..." Zack said.

"Zack... it may have been a little immature when we were 12..." Cody began. "But now that your sixteen...and she's nineteen...I find it kind of cute."

"Wow...you really are the sister I never had." Zack laughed while Cody just threw a breadstick at him.

"I'm with Cody on this one..." London said.

"Well... age really doesn't matter when it comes to love." Bailey said. "Look at my mom and dad. My mom's three years older than my dad and look what happened. A huge family."

"That's all I ever wanted with Maddie..." Zack began. "At least a glimmer of hope for me." Zack said. "That we could possibly have a shot at being together."

"Maybe you will...in the future." Cody smiled. "I have a feeling you will though. I mean no one thought I would end up with Bailey but...look at me now." Bailey just flushed and gave her laugh. "It's something I's like to call destiny."

"You really think destiny wants me and Maddie together?" Zack asked.

"Trust me dude. I'm practically your best friend. I think I know when my two good friends should end up together." Cody added.

"He has a point. When Maddie was on board there was no hiding that smile you had on for six months after she kissed you." Bailey added.

"Maybe you guys are right." Zack smiled. "Maybe we are meant to be." Zack smiled as he thought about his perfect future with Maddie.

Scene 12: The Lido Deck

As London was watching the evening stars paint a wonderful sky on the deck down bellow she couldm't help but remember her time witb Todd. She had never forgotten about him. Even after he had moved to Switzerland. As she looked at the ocean just bellow her she felt a pair of hands attack her in a hug.

"Todd..." London said as she was able to finally see who had encased her in such a tight hug.

'Hello love.' Todd smiled.

THE END.

This is the longest episode yet...this should set the story rolling for season 3 so far...and this is the premis for the next thre-four episodes I think especially for the big three-parter hitting the site pretty soon. Please review and let me know what you all think of my version of The Suite Life. Am I good enoughto be a writer? LOL probably not.


End file.
